Deep Sea Chrissy
by Dragon Sister Kelsi
Summary: A songfic dedicated to Chrissy Mullins. Song is 'Deep Sea Girl', by Hatsune Miku. Chrissy Mullins was always like the Deep Sea Girl, sinking endlessly into the deep, dark sea of sadness and despair, until one day she met eyes with the one who would soon steal her heart.


**Okay, I've currently been listening to a lot of Hatsune Miku, and I listened to the song 'Deep Sea Girl' while I was reading 'A Mystery with Kung Fu' one day, and I needed to write this songfic for Chrissy Mullins. It describes Chrissy a little bit, how she had trouble speaking when she was younger, and how she found Po, the one who "captivates her heart". The song itself is Japanese, but the lyrics in this songfic are translated to English. I know that there are a lot of different translations for the song, but these are the ones I found, and if you don't think they're correct, tough. I hope you enjoy, Chrissy!…**

* * *

**Sunk into a sea of grief**  
**It's a bother to even open my eyes**  
**And thus I will be endlessly falling**  
**But won't anyone find me?**

Christine Rae Mullins looked into the eyes of her disappointed father. Disappointed as usual, of course. Of what? Of her. A fifteen year old Chrissy knew why her father was disappointed in her- because she existed. Chrissy looked into those eyes and was reminded why she could never really please her father. She could never speak right when she was a child, she even struggled with words today. She wasn't as gorgeous looking as Liz, she would never be. She wasn't as talented as anyone in the family, she knew that. Liz was. It was always Liz, Liz, Liz. "Why can't you be more like Liz?" "Why is it that Liz is so much better than you at everything?" "You should stop bothering Liz, Christine, that's the reason she's picking on you."

Chrissy turned from her father's face. "I'm going upstairs," she was able to say before nearly bursting into tears in front of her father and older sister, who was laughing at her. "Crybaby! Wimp!" Liz called after her as she sped up the stairs. Chrissy ran into her room and locked the door behind her. She sat on the floor and cried. Why did he have to be her father? Why did she have to be her sister? They both never really saw her true talents and were upset at her for everything she ever did, except when she was performing. Why couldn't she please them?

Would she always be like this? Chrissy just wanted to hide away from everyone else and be alone. It was like her father and sister hadn't really found her true self yet. No one had. She wondered if anyone would find her.

Chrissy wiped her tears and grabbed the computer, going on her youtube account. Maybe seeing comments from other people would cheer her up, if only just a little.

**Where am I headed, what am I to do?**  
**Suddenly, a beam of light shone through**  
**I stuck out my hand and it seemed to reach**  
**But it was carried out of sight by the waves**

Chrissy was smiling as she read comments for her most recent fandub. The comments all said how she was an amazing singer. If only her father were like the people commenting on her videos.

As she was looking at the comments, Chrissy wondered if this was what she wanted to do with her life. Sing and become an animator. Surely it wouldn't be what her father would want her to do. Her father wouldn't want her to become an animator, that's for sure, but maybe he'd want her to be a singer.

Chrissy looked through the related videos column and saw a video of someone singing 'No Good Deed'. She clicked on the video, hoping that this person would sing this song amazingly, for it was an amazing song, and deserved to be sung amazingly. But before the video came up, an advertisement came on the screen. It was about a minute long, and she could skip it after a few seconds. On the screen she saw a bunch of Chinese lanterns, Chinese buildings, and animals acting like humans. What was this? A crane, mantis, tigress, viper, monkey, and red panda appeared on the screen doing Kung Fu, an ancient Chinese fighting style. And then she saw a panda.

When she laid eyes on this panda, her heart stopped. Her breaths grew short. She kept her eyes on this panda. His green eyes that were full of life and energy captivated her, and as she watched him make jokes and try and do Kung Fu throughout the entire advertisement, something came across her that she hadn't felt that entire day- joy. Happiness. Glee.

And then the advertisement ended.

**Just what was that, I wondered**  
**So warm and dazzling?**  
**An unconscious counter illumination-**  
**And who's the liar?**

What was that an advertisement for? She remembered seeing the words, 'Kung Fu Panda' on the screen, but had been so attracted to the panda's face and features that she had almost not seen anything else. She wanted to watch the ad again, but had already forgotten what it was and what she should search. She turned off the computer and thought about the ad- it had made her feel… happy. Jovial. Joyous. Extravagant. It made all those melancholy feelings she had felt wash away, and were replaced with joyful feelings. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way. It was an incredible feeling, and it made her turn her laptop on again and search, 'Kung Fu Panda' in the youtube search box. Immediately, more trailers for the movie came up, and she spent the next few hours watching them and learning about the movie, which was a new animated movie by DreamWorks that would come out next summer. And the panda, she learned that his name was Po. Po… it was such a beautiful name. So short, yet so beautiful.

As she watched Po across the screen, failing to do a Kung-Fu move, she realized something- she was starting to crush on this panda. Immediately, she shut the computer and buried her face in her hands. "No, no, no," she muttered. She couldn't get a crush on an animated character. When her father and Liz discovered her crush on Mikey from the television show 'Kappa Mikey', they'd made fun of her and laughed at her, and Chrissy had realized that crushing on a person who wasn't real was like telling herself a lie. And she was lying to herself once again.

**The deep sea girl, sinking ever-still **  
**shut away beyond the darkness. **  
**The deep sea girl, she yet wants to know**  
**Because she's found the one who captivates her heart**

Chrissy remembered those days where she'd lock herself in her room and cry as she watched her favorite animated Disney and DreamWorks movies to calm herself down. Liz and her father were the two people in her life that made her feel like she was sinking deep into a sea of darkness and wouldn't be found by anyone. But watching movies that took her away to different worlds made her feel like she was swimming towards the surface and having just a small look at the outside world. Like she was leaving the dark sea for just a few seconds. Chrissy then grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and drew what was on her mind. After about twenty minutes, the paper showed a drawing of Chrissy sinking into a sea of darkness, covering her face with her hand, wearing a black dress. This was how she felt every day. And only movies could make her feel like she was resurfacing…

* * *

**Even in this place with no noons or nights**  
**Sleepless nights continue on**  
**With your free wings spread wide**  
**You were beautiful as you swam**

Chrissy opened her eyes, moonlight flooding into her room from her window. She tossed and turned in bed, trying to fall back into the world of her dreams. "Go to sleep," she muttered, but it was no use. That panda was keeping her awake. Unable to take it any longer, Chrissy grabbed her laptop, sat up in bed, and searched 'Kung Fu Panda'. After clicking on an article about it, she discovered that the movie was coming out in one week. Chrissy's eyes widened. Only one week? She had to go see that movie! Chrissy grabbed a piece of paper, jotted down the date that Kung Fu Panda would come out, and opened the drawer of her dresser to put the piece of paper in. She stopped short. In the drawer, facing her, was a picture of an eight-year-old Chrissy running around, playing with Liz and Renee. The three sisters looked so happy and free. Chrissy looked the most free out of all of them. She looked… magnificent.

Chrissy immediately shut the drawer and sighed. "No," she said to herself. "I'm never going to go back to the old me again. I'll never be able to." She lay back down in bed, comparing her old, happy, carefree self to her current, depressed, locked up self. It seemed like over time, she had been pushed into this sea of darkness and was sinking further and further into the dark sea. But when she had been free, she looked so… magnificent. Magnificently happy…

* * *

**And again the light poured down**  
**and dazzled, we met eyes**  
**You, who noticed, and looked back towards me,**  
**And I, the liar...**

Chrissy Mullins, age sixteen, was sitting in the movie theater, her eyes on Po the panda as he battled Tai Lung, kicking and punching. Throughout the movie, Chrissy had been excited and had felt weird emotions. She had felt these emotions before with Mikey, and now she was feeling something for Po Ping. She was crushing on him. She knew the feeling, and she loved it.

Po's eyes then went towards the movie screen, and the whole world stopped for a moment. Chrissy's eyes widened and she looked into Po's jade green eyes, and it seemed like Po's eyes were looking back into hers. A jolt of energy went through Chrissy and she wanted to keep looking into Po's eyes forever, but the battle then went on and Tai Lung gave a powerful kick. Chrissy sighed. Again, she was just tricking herself into thinking that Po was alive and that she could love him, even though she couldn't. If she kept this up, she would be able to trick herself into doing anything, which was a simply horrible thing to be able to do. No, she had to stop this. But how could she?…

* * *

**The deep-sea girl, sinking willfully,**  
**Red-cheeked in the midst of this darkness**  
**But the deep sea girl, who would bear her heart?**  
**The black sea still would not allow her the courage**

The tears and emotions of sadness wouldn't stop coming. Chrissy knew that she had to stop loving characters that didn't exist, yet it was completely impossible to just tell herself to stop. She wanted to meet Po. She wanted to tell him how she felt and love him. But she wouldn't be able to do that, for she was sinking into the dark sea of reality. And the people that were keeping her there were her father and sister. As usual…

* * *

**My clothes have been dirtied so,**  
**My smile been shamefully warped**  
**Do I look like I want to get along with anyone?**  
**Just leave me alone!**

"And I have also found the Dragon Princess, Shifu."

Chrissy's eyes widened. Oh, no, the Dragon Princess?! Did Oogway really mean that she would be a warrior like Po? Gosh, this was all so unreal! It seemed like a dream. Yes, it was a dream. A crazy dream. 'Wake up,' Chrissy thought. 'Wake up…'

But she didn't want to wake up. She wanted to stay there and meet Po, her crush whom she wanted to love and confess her feelings to…

"And even if it takes him a hundred years to get here, how are you going to change us into the Dragon Warrior and Dragon Princess?" Po demanded Master Shifu as Chrissy and Po tried to leave the palace. "Huh?!"

"I don't know," Master Shifu replied. Great. Now Chrissy was going to die in the fight with Tai Lung. She wasn't trained enough, or was worthy enough to be the Dragon Princess! Just like Po. The two of them were definitely not the Dragon Warrior and Dragon Princess, and couldn't do Kung Fu. They were going to die, definitely.

As Chrissy and Po made their way back to their rooms, Po's mouth opened. "Chrissy," he said, trying to get the attention of the wolf. Chrissy completely ignored him and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. Her eyes welled up with tears. Was this what she wanted? She asked to meet Po and confess her feelings to him, not to die in a fight with Tai Lung! This was only making her sink deeper and deeper into the black sea of sorrow. She wanted to go home right then. She had to leave. She didn't belong in this world and didn't want to stay there any longer. She wasn't worthy of being there, and she was completely unable to smile. This wasn't what she'd asked for. She'd asked for something completely different than this…

"I…I can't tell if it's try of if you're just being crazy."

"It's the truth! I am Chrissy Mullins! I am sixteen years old! I am from Lapeer! And I am a human being that knows this entire setting from a movie in my world!"

As the three began their long hike back to the Jade Palace, Chrissy reflected on what she had said to her friend and crush and couldn't believe that this had happened to her. She loved Po, and she just wanted him to believe everything she was saying about her real life. She thought that the training would help her to start to leave the deep sea of darkness, but yelling at Po had just made her sink even deeper into it. She wanted to escape the sea, but it seemed like nothing she said or did could do anything but make her sink deeper. Chrissy just wanted to love Po and be with him. And now she wanted to leave this world. She wasn't worthy of even being seen in this world. She wanted to go home. Was that too much to ask?…

* * *

**I overflowed with feelings I couldn't voice**  
**And in the next moment, you suddenly vanished**

Chrissy walked away from the palace, determined to find Tai Lung and face him herself. But her mind was still on Po. She turned around, wanting to see him one more time. But he was gone. She sighed, tears in her eyes. She wanted to see him one last time, but she had to move on and fight Tai Lung to save herself and her friends. She needed to save everyone. But what about her feelings for Po? She couldn't just leave him?

"I have to go," Chrissy told herself, and she turned away, only thinking about Po…

* * *

**The uneasy girl, she hurried**  
**The darkness his him, kept him alone**  
**The unfree girl, she stretches out her hand:**

**"See, you've been hiding brilliant colors, too..."**

Chrissy ran back to the valley, running from Tai Lung. She needed to find Po again and go back to him. She realized that she had made a terrible mistake and needed to go back. For a minute, she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to find him. Like the darkness had washed over her once again and that she would be alone. Knowing and being with Po had made her feel powerful and warm, like she was swimming to the surface of the black sea she had once been sinking in. And if she lost him, then she would surely never leave the black sea.

Suddenly, Chrissy saw Po sitting near the noodle shop, reading the Dragon Scroll. Immediately, Chrissy's heart filled with joy. She had found Po, the Dragon Warrior, her crush, the one she loved, and now the two would be together again. They would go on and defeat Tai Lung, and become the true Dragon Warrior and Dragon Princess…

* * *

**The deep sea girl, pulling by the arm,**  
**Sings a blessing of marine snow,**  
**The deep sea girl, she wants to know more**  
**because she's found the one who captivates her heart**

The battle was over. Tai Lung was sent flying off with the Wuxi Finger Hold, and now Chrissy, Po and Shifu were sitting under the peach tree, eating. They ate in silence, yet Chrissy didn't want to be quiet. She had discovered who she really was and her destiny. She was the Dragon Princess. She was no longer in the deep, dark sea that she was in. She was out of the dark sea, no longer sinking, but flying away, feeling free, like she had felt when she was a little girl. It was time to go on and live the rest of her life as the legendary Dragon Princess, fighting alongside the Dragon Warrior. Just the way she'd always wanted it to be.

**Leave this sea, and now, fly away...**

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! To listen to the song, type 'Deep Sea Girl Miku' in the youtube searchbox and it will be the first video that comes up. This story was created out of my love for A Day with Kung Fu and Hatsune Miku. _**CHRISSY MULLINS AND THE 'A DAY WITH KUNG FU' SERIES BELONGS TO THE AUTHOR 'CHRISSY**_** MULLINS'.** Please review what you think! Bye!


End file.
